Talk:Chultan Peninsula
Now an island? Isn't it now an island? The newest map on WoTC shows it as that: http://www.wizards.com/dnd/files/FRPreview_Chult.jpg Historicus 08:27, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :That is 4th Edition Forgotten Realms you're talking about. We'll probably stick with staying at 3.5 until we finish adding as much content as we can manage. Gabeth 20:47, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed. We admins are yet to work out an official policy regarding 4th edition content. The planned Gleemax FR wiki will probably cover all of the 4th ed stuff, but we don't know when that will be created. It'll probably be a couple months at the earliest. The sourcebook doesn't even come out for another 4 days. For now, stick to keeping the 3.x content as is. Only add 4th edition content if it doesn't mess with 3.x stuff. hashtalk 21:57, 28 July 2008 (GMT) ::: FYI, Gleemax is dead, as per today's blog from Randy Buehler. The 4E "gleemax wiki" is probably included in that as well -- it didn't make much sense anyways. In regards to 3.5E vs 4E, I think we'll have to tackle this... gracefully. Our articles will likely have to be either "date aware" or "date agnostic". You can already see some of that, such as in the Mystra article. 22:11, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::sorry had forgotten to make the ~. Well Ok, so you think we should mark the parts with 4e content as that? That sounds good, because with the much less lore and some retcons it will be difficult to integrate the old lore and the new. For example the "new" Seldarine would be difficult with the old history of 3.5 and the earlier editions and the new explanations made by the 4e. Historicus 08:27, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: What retconning have you noticed? What has changed with the Seldarine? 17:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::: That most of them never existed. Only Corellon will be a pure Seldarine. The other are only human gods, who tricked the elves with false names (Selûne ->Sehanine Moonbow, etc.). So most of the stories in Evermeet: Island of Elves won't make sense after the changes. I can't believe that elves, especially proud gold elves would worship human gods. But it is also ridiculous to think that no one of them would see behind this false names (resurrected/revived elves could tell that, priests can see sometimes the faces of their gods,...) It's also difficult for Angharradh, because I've read, that some of her three aspects will split into more than three human gods. Besides most other gods will also be erased, (Talos and Gruumsh maybe also one), ore reduced to mere pisspotcarriers for the remaining 20-30 gods. Historicus 16:02, 30 July 2008 (UTC) (unindented) Wow, that's quite a change. I had always assumed they were limiting the use of retcon'ing and instead using in-game events to change the Forgotten Realms to the new "fewer-gods style". Where did you read about these changes? 17:02, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : From the Forum of WotC. http://forums.gleemax.com/forumdisplay.php?f=56 Its one of the many things people don't like there. : Edit: This is an extra (long) Thread about it but there are some infos in other threads too http://forums.gleemax.com/showthread.php?t=963026 Historicus 18:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :: That is indeed quite scary. While that was written a looong time ago, and the specifics have no doubt changed (again), it does make me worry for the fate of the Seldarine. :: Btw, some of the comments are hilarious! ;-) "I wonder if any of the she-Seldarine wander by Hanali's pool?. Does Aedrie leave feathers in the pool? And if they raise their fists and shout G-Force and turn into MegaAngharradh, sort of flowing into each other, does that feel good? Do the three goddesses sometimes get carried away and keep turning into Angharradh over and over, just because it's a rush?"